Out of Goodbyes
by blackviolins
Summary: Kurt is leaving for New York and Blaine is left behind. Saying goodbye has never been easy. But who says they have to? ONESHOT.


**My first oneshot. Yay. I suggest you listen to the Glee Cast version of "Without You". Lea Michele is a goddess. **

**Reviews are delightful. It keeps me motivated. They're my fic writing Kyrptonite.**

* * *

><p>"I'll miss you," Blaine says as Kurt's about to leave for the plane. It was far too early in the morning for most people to be awake, but since Kurt's flight was at 4:30 AM, Blaine wouldn't miss it for the world.<p>

Kurt was going to New York, finally, and Blaien always knew it was his dream. He always talked about how much he wanted to sing on a real Broadway stage and how he wanted to make it big one day. And he believes him. He knew that Kurt fulfilled his dream of singing on a Broadway stage last year when the New Directions headed to New York for Nationals and he and Rachel sneaked in the Gershwin theater. Although he was a bit jealous that it wasn't _him_ that he sang with, he got over it. Because he knew that what Kurt and Rachel had was something special, and he could _never_ take that away from them.

He always knew he would miss him. He always knew this day would come. A part of him wants Kurt to stay so much that it hurts, but the other half— the more convincing half— wants Kurt to do this for himself and only for himself, and for once just do something for him and because he wants to, not because he needs to or because other people are telling him he can't, won't, or shouldn't.

People are passing by, their plane tickets in their hands, jackets on arms, and luggages carried. Kurt and Blaine stand outside the terminal, just waiting for the other to say something— _anything_ to make this a little less painful.

"I'll miss you, too." Kurt says simply, a sad smile on his face. They've dealt with a hundred different goodbyes before, but that doesn't make this any easier.

"You'll call, right? And text? And Skype? And email?" Blaine says, a hopeful expression on his face. His smile is sad but sweet and sincere and very hopeful of the future.

Kurt chuckles softly, and Blaine feels a stabbing pain in his heart. This is the last time in a really long time he's ever going to hear Kurt laugh or see him smile or even hear his voice. At least, in person. He doesn't want to think about it, but it was inevitable.

"I will." Kurt says, although he wanted to say more. He just couldn't find the right words to say. He knew that he was going to miss him more than anything when he finally settles inside his dorm, wishing that he would knock on the door and make him guess who. He knew that he was going to take a picture of every place in New York he visits and save every playbill from every Broadway show he sees and put it in a photo album, no matter how corny that sounds. He knew he was going to look at the photos of him and Blaine on his phone every night before he goes to sleep and dreams of him, only to wake up and find out that he's not there and that they're a thousand miles away from each other.

Kurt had always been great at masking and hiding his emotions. But it was hard for him to hide anything in this moment. Still, he tries his best to keep his emotions to himself. He is barely able to keep a smile when his flight number is announced for the second time, and they both look at each other for a moment.

Blaine looked down at his feet, trying to refrain himself from crying because they both know that he's not the cryer between the both of them. "So, I guess you'll be—"

Kurt's emotional bonds break and his mask wears off as he throws his arms around Blaine and hugs him tightly as if he's too afraid to let him go. A few tears fall down on his cheeks and he closes his eyes as Blaine hugs him back, surprised by Kurt's sudden action.

"I love you," Kurt says and Blaine tries his best to stop the tears that are threatening to spill from his eyes. "Don't forget me."

"I won't." Blaine says and smiles, a single tear trickling down on his cheek.

Kurt detaches himself from Blaine, his hands on his shoulders. Blaine wipes the tears from his Kurt's eyes. Kurt smiles and chuckles softly, trying to stay optimistic about this.

"What? No good-byes?" Kurt says and Blaine just looks at him with those deep hazel eyes and a sincere smile.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you." Blaine says and they lean in to each other, faces close to each other as they start to move closer and closer until their lips meet. They kiss for a moment, not giving a care about the people who stare; the people who judge. It's nothing they've never dealt with before.

They pull away and stand still for a moment as if the time has stopped and they had fallen into limbo. Kurt smiles and adjusts the strap of his bag more comfortably on his shoulder. He turns around and heads into the gate, disappearing into the crowd.

Blaine stands there, smiling. He was happy for Kurt. He was supposed to be. And he wasn't happy becaues he felt like he needed to. He was happy because Kurt is _finally_ getting out of this rotten, cruel town that he's been stuck in his whole life and he's finally going to get to live his dream.

"I love you." He says and walks away, sighing to himself. The pain only starts here. He has a long day ahead of him. And a long, _long_ year awaits.

They were lost and they found each other in a hopeless place. They fought their battles together, faced their demons side by side, conquered their fears as they stood still on the shifting earth, invincible against the world. And somewhere along the way, they fell in love. Or perhaps they always were, from the very beginning.


End file.
